Star Trek: Where it all began
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Consider this a sequel to Thyla The first year of the five year mission lead to a starting discover and gives Spock and Jim answers to a questions they'd been asking since the arrival of their daughter over a year ago mainly the answer to how its possible and when would she come into their lives. Warning: Spanking


Note: I know that the name of the kids were Kalisha and Timothy but I don't like that the boy has such a common name so I think I need to change it. Also this is gonna be the sequel and there will be no MPREG I had another idea that is kinda better and makes more sense then that and I honestly just can't cross that line. Anyways the kids will be called Kalisha and Stefan which is still a human name but not as common as Tim and also Tim sounded a little too much like Jim. Also I might add the last part of the prequel to this but it will probably be shorter then normal unless I get another idea for it that is.

Warning: SPANKING in later chapters. Don't like don't read!

Other warning: This is a sequel and it involves a M/M pairing of Spock and Kirk from Start Trek 2009 and Star Trak into Darkness.

Star Trek: Where it all beings

Two weeks after Spock from the future has come to get the kids.

Chapter one: Surprise.

Another day, another mission. They were having a marvelous time exploring new worlds

and now they were about to search an abandon lab that specialized in genetic enhancement. The lab itself was no longer in use and they were headed there due to the abandoned experiments that needed to be shut down. The scientists had been arrested for illegally experimenting with DNA and genetics to create the experiments that were in question.

Kirk put together an away team with him, Spock, and Chevok. After all it couldn't be too bad down there.

They were beamed down and began their search at the base of the facility. They split up with Kirk going east, Spock going north and Chevok going south because in each of those directions they were getting readings. Just how many of these experiments were there?

Kirk found his target first stumbling upon a small lab and a pod and...oh my god. He spoke into the com link then "Kirk to away team. Can you hear me?" he asked and got a positive answer from both.

"affirmative Captain." Spock said

"Reading you Captain." Chevok agreed also

"We got a problem. I just found a kid. She can't be more then 12.." Kirk said then went to check the clip boards which didn't make too much sense to him he was about to press the shut down button because that's what they had been ordered to do. And just cause it looked like a child didn't mean that it was a child She was a experiment that's all he was telling himself and then his hand stopped an inch from the button because he noticed something.

The child looked human...and she had Vulcan ears! Holy fuck! He just discovered his kid! Wait a minute...so his kids were the result of illegal genetic science?

He spoke into the com link again "Don't touch the shut down button. I repeat do not touch the shut down button."

Spock spoke then he had just found a lab on the other side of the facility and was looking around "Captain our orders are to terminate these experiments."

"Spock, I just found Kalisha. That means that Stefan and Julian are probably here too. I don't care why they were created or how it's wrong. I'm not killing our kids. And we already know that they live to be teens so apparently we didn't kill them the first time around either. " Kirk said pressing the button that would open the door to the pod.

Chevok had heard and was curious now and then he stumbled upon a pod as well. "Captain. I believe I found Julian."

Kirk smirked well hell. Bone's kid too?

Spock found another pod not long after he entered the small lab. And he didn't have to think to know that the Vulcan boy was his son. He took the chart and read from it gathering a lot of information and then pressed the button to free the child. He picked up the boy and they met back at the location they had beamed down from. Spock carrying Stefan who was still in sleep. Kirk carrying Kalisha also still in sleep and Chevok carrying Julian who also was asleep.

They were beamed up and had the kids in sick bay to be checked out before making a ship wide announcement.

Kirk called a meeting and Bones joined them since he was done with his examinations.

"Okay first Bones, did you find anything unusual in their systems? Any drugs or anything strange in their build?" Kirk asked

Bones shook his head "Nope. No drugs, in fact from the readings I got their in the 100 percentile when it comes to health and development. Other then the fact that Kalisha and Stefan have the DNA of you and Mr, Spock Kalisha also somehow has a small amount of female DNA its almost like with invetro and you chose the sex of the baby and put it in a surrogate mother. They pretty much injected the DNA and the sperm of you and Mr. Spock into the egg to make both of you the father of both kids and what's worse about all this is that this all happened about 12 years ago which means you two were teens and at some point a trusted Doctor donated your blood and semen samples up for this crazy experiment. I honestly am starting to wonder if they chose the two of you on purpose. And me of course. Can't forget me. And that really pisses me off. "

Kirk understood what his friend was feeling but after taking all that in he looked to Spock "Did you find out anything?"

Spock nodded "Just that it happened like the Doctor said and that the children have been awake since birth and were only put to sleep when the facility was shut down. The scientist, Lydecker was arrested before he could burn the facility down. When the facility was broken into the labs locked down for a month at which point they were unlocked and that is when Starfleet sent us here. As of yet I am uncertain as to if Starfleet knew of what was going on in the facility. I find it hard to believe that this Doctor had no connections. There is no other way he could have gotten the materials he needed for the project. Though I disagree with his methods I must say the way he performed the experiment went rather well. The subjects...I mean children appear normal. " Spock said.

Bones interrupted them "There's one other thing you should know Captain."

Jim turned his attention to his best friend "what?"

"The kids, when I was checking their brains I made a shocking discovery. Most people only the one side of their brain. The kids seem to have the use of their full brain."

That was met with shocked silence.

Okay so they were super smart then?

"what exactly does that mean? I don't get any of this. Kalisha never said anything about this and I kinda wish she had now. I don't get this. She seemed just fine to me.; like a normal person not like some freaky lab experiment." Kirk said

"Perhaps the normalcy we saw comes from having a stable home life with us. Or perhaps we reprogram them and make them forget all this, I too wish Kalisha had told us more. We can not afford to do the wrong thing here."

At that time Uhura came in "Pardon my intrusion Captain but there's something I just found that you should see." she handed him a diary pad he pressed some buttons to activate it and there on the screen was Kalisha. Teen Kalisha.

She had a serious look on her face which wasn't like her.

"Captain Kirk, If your seeing this now then the time has come. You've just found that Stefan, Julian and I are not what we appear to be. You've found the lab and us with it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this sooner but you had to discover it for yourself. I couldn't change that. I've risked this message because I need to know that I have nothing to worry about. Normally I wouldn't tell you what to do. But don't think of it as me telling you what to do. Instead think of it as me telling you what you will be doing. Here's what you need to do father. When we wake you will learn fast that you must gain control of us. We were totally out of control and wild when we were young. We knew nothing of this world or anything beyond the walls of the facility. We are highly trained so do not get too close. We were trained to kill. Also at first Stefan and I spent much time trying to kill each other because it was in our programming. We were brainwashed to hate each other it wasn't til later that we grew close as siblings and formed a bond. Also we learned faster then most kids and found that we could do things. I found that I could move things with my mind. Stefan found that he could control others with words or thoughts. He could make them do anything he wanted. And Julian found that he could stop hearts with a touch and also restart hearts just as easily. I only tell you this to prepare you and because I've know for a long time that you were told what to expect from us.. which means one of two things. Either you questioned the Dr and somehow got it out of him...or I was here before and warned you in the same way I am now...enchanting really. And strange also. That time travel can work this way. Allow future me to tell you what to expect from younger me in more then one reality. But perhaps its meant to be this way. For it wouldn't happen if it wasn't. I always believed in fate. That what is meant to be shall always find a way to happen no matter how many details you alter, and now matter how long times goes, it shall always be this way. I'm glad really. Not just that I had a chance to change the future but also that I could warn you of what is ahead for you when it comes to us. Will you do everything the same way? I'm not sure honestly. You may change some details but no matter what I should still turn out the same. I didn't intend for this to last so long but I wanted to be clear and help you as much as I could. I feel now that I have reached the point where I must say goodbye...but then why say goodbye. I have a feeling you shall see me again...in time that is." she said smiling a little now then the screen went black.

They had missed the kids a lot and so seeing Kalisha brought back that pain, but it also reminded them of the truth. Future Kalisha belonged in the future. That was her world. And now they had a Kalisha of their own. The one that belonged here now.

And thanks to future Kalisha they now knew a great deal about the children. Things that they needed to know to make progress.

Maybe this was why she had been brought to them in the first place, for them to meet her and because she was the key to figuring out where to begin as parents.

After a brief talk about sleeping arrangements and moving plans in order for the kids to have their own rooms the meeting was over.

Bones went to sick bay and found that soon the kids would wake up and gave Jim and Spock the warning before heading to his quarters to clear up the guest room for his son.

An hour later on the bridge bones was heard ship wide and his voice was a little panicked "Lt Spock would you get your ass down here please! Preferably before your son kills me."

Kirk nodded at Spock who left instantly heading to sick bay where he stopped cold at the sight.

His son was awake early and had moved too fast for the Dr to even think and now had Bones trapped in a head lock the boy himself still sat on the medical table and had bones in a painful hold that had forced him to his knee's and on the floor was the sick bay security team. All knocked out.

Spock took all this in fast and turned his attention to his son. "Do you know who I am Stefan?" he asked

"You are one of my parental units." he said in the same tone a robot would use.

Spock raised a brow but then lowered it "Affirmative. Now would you be so kind as to release Dr McCoy."

Stefan frowned "He sent his men to attack me and then attacked me himself."

"I'm certain that is not the way it went. Care to explain Dr." Spock said.

"I was just giving him a shot when he woke up and he panicked and attacked security then he attacked me. He needs his shots Spock." Bones said REALLY wanting to be free now. It was humiliating being taken down so easily and by a child.

Spock nodded "The Dr means you no harm Stefan. You can trust him. Now do as I ask and release the Dr. "

"What if I don't want to." Stefan glared tightening his hold.

Spock stood still for a moment thinking about that. His son was challenging him already?

"Then does the request become an order." Spock told him.

"I don't follow your orders." Stefan snapped annoyed.

"If you challenge me Stefan, you will lose." Spock told the boy.

Stefan grinned releasing bones his new target was now Spock.

"Guess I'll pick on someone more to my own level." Stefan said then moved fast leaping into the air to punch his father who simply ducked out of the way grabbed his wrist and plucked him from the air in a restraining hold the boy facing away from his chest and struggling like a wild child "Let go!. Let go of me." Stefan struggled angry that he had been bested and feeling defeated for the first time ever.

"I shall say this only once so listen carefully. You will never again attack anyone on this ship unless you have my permission, we are not your enemy and therefore you will not attack us. I am your father and have always been so, but I was not aware til recently. And I am going to do my best as your father to raise you correctly. Now having said that if you attack anyone again I will spank you like any parent would spank a naughty child. Do not push me. This is not a threat but a promise." Spock told him and Stefan stopped struggling clearly surrender to the authority his father was displaying. Sometimes you just knew when to surrender. "Yes sir."

Spock set the boy down "Now you will let the Dr do what he needs to do. I shall stay til its done." he said

Stefan went over and sat down again then held out his arm "just make it fast."

"Apologize to the Dr for attacking him." Spock said

Stefan looked at his father then to McCoy "My apologies Dr. It won't happen again."

Bones liked the outcome and the fact that Spock's attitude conveyed obedience from Stefan. He placed himself in the role of authority figure and didn't back down until the boy submitted. Perhaps they all needed to make it clear that they were not going to be over powered by the kids and that they were to be respected.

He gave Stefan the shot and did the same to Kalisha and Julian while they were still out.

"You must understand, as a child it is your place to obey other adults. If I tell you to stop or if I give you rules to follow it is your place to follow them. Do you understand?" Spock asked

Stefan nodded "I understand...but good luck getting Subject 1 to submit." he said with a doubful grin.

"Subject 1?" Bones questioned at which point Stefan looked to his sister "Subject 1. The female." he said

Spock thought shortly then said "I have no doubts with her Stefan. I can handle your sister just as I can handle you."

Stefan scoffed "That's what you think. She's ruthless and cunning. The only thing she lacks is is speed and conviction. Which is why I always win against her. I am faster. I don't give her time to think."

"I have no intention of fighting her." Spock said

"I doubt she'll give you a choice in the matter." Stefan retorted.

"Then I shall restrain her as I did you." Spock said with a sigh. He would have to show Jim some effective moves to restrain the children just in case he wasn't around.

Spock had nothing but surprises since the kids had come from the future and now even though they were gone it seemed there were still some surprises ahead.

Finding the children would prove to be the greatest surprise...and would held as one of his most cherished memories.

TBC...

Next time: The guys learn more about the kids and about how to be parents. Are they getting the hang of things? Or are they being played?


End file.
